


【授翻】于阴影处，于光明中/天空适于天堂

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dimension and Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Temporary Character Death, Wong is the best friend Stephen could ever wish for, it all comes down to magic, the second chapter is just a fluffy coda to make it all better, tony taking care of stephen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen失去了Tony，无法很好处理这件事。很久之后，宇宙给了他第二次机会。





	1. In the Shadow, in the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Shadow, in the Light / Sky Fits Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035497) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：我在收件箱里看到这个梗，被启发了：  
> 假设：Stephen第一次当着Tony的面哭，请以he结局。  
> 然后我设置了一个有些过于戏剧性的剧情，围绕这个小小的想法创造了一个完整的AU。开心！  
> （标题取自专辑《Enigma》中的同名曲目——我向你保证，此生/我将永远伴你左右/于阴影处，于光明中。）

\------

Doctor Stephen Strange，神经外科医生和秘法大师，从来不哭。至少当着他人的面从不流泪。他会咆哮，有时甚而会尖叫，用尖锐的言语伤害离他最近的人，将所有人从身边推开赶走——但是哭？不。那——就像让他自己感到羞耻的某些别的倾向（tendencies）一般——是保密的，深埋于他努力向世界和整个宇宙展现的公众形象之下。

**

“Stephen！ **做点** 什么！”

“我……我做不到！我试过了。天啊，我试过…….”

*

在Tony……走了之后……Stephen试图保持镇定。他忍住了，几乎就忍住了，直至他穿过传送门安全回到圣所的那一刻。他几乎当场崩溃，就在门厅的中间，但他强迫将自己拼凑起来，强迫自己将那最后几个小时的记忆埋入灵魂的最深处——那些事故的记忆，同Dormammu的，以及大部分同Thanos对抗的记忆都埋葬在那里，永远不去想起。

纵然如此这一次也无济于事。

他挤出一丝力气拖着疲惫、受伤与无用的身躯爬上楼梯，走进卧室。他瘫倒在床上；从医院醒来那一刻起直至此刻，他才意识到自己浑身血污、遍体鳞伤，脏兮兮的，绝望感觉都涌了回来，他才意识到自己的手有多该死。这双手，今日未能救下朋友的性命。

感谢精疲力竭的感觉让他几乎立刻入眠——只是没过多久便又醒来，颤抖着噙满泪水。他的口头干涩，肯定是在睡梦中尖叫过了。他看到Tony永无止境地坠落；陷入了很久之前，他与Dormammu以死相缠相似的无尽恶性循环。

14000605种不同的时间线，于其中的大多Tony Stark都死了，只有一些他幸免于难，或重伤或致残。Stephen永远在尽己所能，然而大多数时候依然都不够。

诚然，他选择了一个最有可能赢过Thanos的现实，但也是一个Tony活了下来，身体上几乎没有受伤，有可能过上幸福生活的现实。Stephen用时间宝石作为代价，换取了整个宇宙微弱渺茫的希望，而他的放手一搏获得了回报，倘若时至今日他还有宝石的话……

Tony Stark活了下来，成了一位珍贵好友。即便Stephen怀有一些别样的感情，比友谊更深的，更类似于爱情的感情，他也从未承认过。Tony很幸福，和Pepper——她现在也是他的另一位好友，以及和他们漂亮的小姑娘在一起。这是他生命中重要的一段关系，比他曾经所期望过的都要重要得多。

一切都近乎完美。直至今天，在Thanos被打败的一年半之后，发生了一场愚蠢的小战斗。一小股Kree的分裂势力，和一套破损失灵的装甲，让Tony付出了生命的代价，因为作为医生的那个Stephen Strange慢了一步没能救他。

这一次他无法封锁记忆，它们源源不断地困扰着他。今天之后眼泪流干，尽管朋友与家人们尽了最大的努力，但失落的阴影始终挥之不去。

令人遗憾的是，朋友们变得愈发绝望，随着Stephen不断冒险、甚至不顾自身安危不停跳跃到异维度的行为日渐频繁，他周围的每个人都感到了恐惧。

 

**

 

我拒绝让你离开。 **那就把我带回来。**

甚至都不能叫绝望的行为。他已将诸如其他种种都留在身后，岁月，年龄，过往。这只不过是一个意外。至尊法师，快要走到他生命的尽头，抚摸着一面镜子，这是一件被遗忘已久的与时间赛跑的神器，此刻照出了他空洞的、业已被责任所缚的躯壳。照出了一个模糊的，几乎在出现之前就已被遗忘了的心愿。

魔术和科学，混合交融。实现心愿，玩弄现实与时间于股掌。也许Tony可以解释这个。不过也许——可能——不会。

有时，那 **是** 关于你的。

 

**

 

无论Tony做什么试图来安慰他，Stephen还是无法停止哭泣。他将头埋在Tony脖颈与肩膀之间，手臂紧紧地环住Tony——怀抱得太紧，让Tony几乎窒息——他只是哭得死去活来（sobbed his heart out）。Tony几乎将他也抱得一样紧，小心翼翼地拥住那过于瘦削，几近易碎的身体，低语着说出保证着，说着空洞的陈词滥调与承诺，抚摸着对方的脸庞和脊背——做着一切能让对方平静下来的事情。也许他们可以谈谈。Tony真的，真的非常想知道自己穿过传送门来到圣所的那刻为什么Stephen是几乎就要晕倒的样子。

“嗨，Stephen，”当门被魔法打开时他说，“虽然我知道现在已经很晚了但我也知道其实你没睡所以我就想……”当他真正 **看到** 对面的男人时陷入了沉默。对方震惊地看着他；Stephen脸上褪去了最后一丝血色，等等……他是也减肥了吗？他的脸怎么了？随即Stephen立刻浑身发起抖来，所有关于Stephen健康的想法在那一瞬暂时消失了，因为Tony对此刻对方身上的痛苦迹象是如此熟悉，他赶在对方双腿脱力之前抱住了对方。他们狼狈地摔在地上，但多亏Tony的支撑，Stephen没有摔得太重。

接着就是紧拥与哭泣，之后便一发不可收拾。

“嘘，Stephen，没事，”他又试着说，“尽量放松， **呼吸** 。我在这儿，你也在这儿，我们都没事，拜托，冷静点。你弄痛你自己了。” **还有我。** “放松点儿，不然你要把我撕成两半了。”他吓到了。Stephen总是十分自制，如果你不了解他的话几乎会觉得他是冷漠，而这种混乱不堪地哭泣并不符合Tony的认知。“停下！”终于他喊了出来，将自己从Stephen攥得如死亡之握一般的手中脱开。“现在，”他说道，终于引来了他想要的注意力，“深吸一口气，放松，然后告诉我为什么你看起来就跟死亡本身一样。几天前你还好好的。”不只是好好的，实际上。健康，快乐，轻松地互相开着玩笑，当他们在Tony的顶层公寓里度过电影之夜的那时。而现在Tony怀里是个破碎不堪的身躯——Stephen的情况如此之糟比那个事故发生之后更甚，或者说比他从那个多维的恶性时间循坏回来的那时更甚。他从Wong和Christine口中得知了情况，甚至在某个酒醉的夜里直接从Stephen嘴里套出了经过，但对方从没有像这样……脆弱。那不是Tony想要对方与此相联系的词汇。

没有回答。Stephen此刻真的是在看他，就如同第一次与他相见一般。“Tony？”他终于问道，“Tony Stark？”

现在Tony **真的** 害怕了。“我是。我最后再确认一次。你怎么了，Stephen？”他轻轻地试图用外套的袖子拭去那最糟糕的泪水。很大程度上他算是成功了。Stephen的眼睛看起来很大，不仅是因为泪水的效果。Tony小心翼翼地用指尖追索着他棱角分明的颧骨。太过明显了，Stephen非比寻常的英俊不见了，取而代之的是苍白与憔悴。并且，老去。他的头发几乎变得灰白，脸上多了许多沟壑。老了那么多。心中聚起某个令人讨厌的怀疑，但他将想法扫到了一边，因为Stephen本能地靠近、触摸，他的心就那么单纯地以信任的姿态融化了。Stephen抬不起头来，于是他将手从对方的颊上挪开，抚上后颈以作支撑。Tony小心翼翼地将Stephen的头再次引到自己的肩膀上，他得快些让Stephen上床睡觉。

他想要抱起对方就有点头痛，肩头变得更沉重了，但他会控制住的。他猜Stephen不管怎样都能上得了楼，甚至不用斗篷。说起来，那玩意儿去哪儿了？他什么都没看到，而通常斗篷都会在Stephen之前和自己打招呼的。

他的一部分思绪用来忙着计划接下来几天要干什么：他得让Pepper组织股东会议，然后把和国会的会议委托给Rhodey或Wilson去开。他手头有个法师需要照顾。他会带吃的过来，把Stephen赶到床上，然后亲手喂他吃饭，如果有必要的话。拥抱住他，如果他想要拥抱的话。事情似乎就是那样。然后Wong到底去哪儿了？为什么他没有发现事情有点不对劲？通常Tony会是第二个知道Stephen干了蠢事的人；他和Wong对此很有默契。

“什么......”Stephen的声音如坠地狱，嘶哑刺耳，听起来很痛苦。他清了清嗓子，又试着问了一次。“我们最后一次见到对方是什么时候？”他听起来害怕答案，也不敢直视Tony。相反地，他闭上了眼睛，只是……在嗅着Tony的气息？

越来越可怕了。也许不是魔法，而是医学？或者都是？他应该叫救护车还是Christine？或者自己开车送Stephen，不管那该死的对汽车的恐惧？叫FRIDAY定位一下Wong在那儿，叫他现在就来这里？

他知道这些他都不会做的，理性都见鬼去吧。这肯定是和魔法有关的，一定是这样。其他选项是不可接受的。“三天前，”他终于回答了这个问题。“你过来度过了电影之夜，记得吗？只有你，我，FRIDAY和Peter，因为他们想看第200部速度与激情，而我们也没别的更好的选择。这很有趣。我们喝多了，你留下来过夜了。你记得的，对吧？” 他害怕答案，在对方没有立即做出反应时变得更加害怕。如果Stephen **不** 记得短短几天前发生的事情……

然而Stephen似乎突然被他的手迷住了。他抬起Tony的手，先是右手，然后左手，就只是盯着它们。Tony低下头，试着弄清Stephen看到了什么。这只是他的手，一如既往。“Stephen？” 他又试着问，最后握住了Stephen的手，仿佛这样可以阻止它们的颤抖。他多么希望能够做到这个啊。“你得跟我讲话，宝贝，不然我发誓我现在就带你去医院。”

提到医院获得了预期的效果，淹没了前一刻前所未闻的亲昵感觉。Stephen将自己从麻木中挣脱开来，一丝生命力回到了他身上。“你不敢。”

“如果你再不说话我就敢。”Tony说，而Stephen此刻同时开口问他，“你的戒指呢？”

 **什么鬼** ？“戒指？什么戒指？我错过了什么？我很抱歉，但现在你真的没在说你自己的事情。医院，要我提醒你吗？”

Stephen深吸一口气，Tony可以看到对方将自己慢慢拼凑在一起。看起来真的神奇。泪水终于止住了，Stephen似乎终于 **看清** 了周围的环境。当Stephen用纯粹的意志力将自己的恐惧扫到一边，Tony可以感觉藏在那令人着迷的眼睛后面的智慧之光再次苏醒。飞快观察，形成假设，确认怀疑。接着递给Tony 的表情不再是困惑或害怕，而是计算。他没有回答Tony的问题，只是好奇地环顾四周，好像是第一次见到圣所一样。

**抑或是久别之后的初遇。**

最后，沉默变得太过沉重。Tony仍然需要个答案，即使他不确定他是否真的想要答案。“你从哪里来， **我的** Stephen在哪里？”

现在的Stephen全神贯注。他的头微微向一侧倾斜，就和带着探究的Tony一样，看起来像一只好奇的猫，Tony不得不忍住微笑的冲动。相反，当Stephen碰到他的胸口、正好是电弧反应堆曾经植入的地方的时候，他保持了一动不动。

“在这里，”他终于说道，“是我。只是记忆混乱不清，我不得不冥想来获得明确的答案，但我可以告诉你，我仍然是你三天前拖进卧室里的那个人。”

是啊，没错。Tony好像信了。至少他记得那个夜晚，不断的调情和暗示终于有了回应。真是引人注目。“是的。然后你老了大概二十岁，体重减轻了一半。换个借口，甘道夫。我很好，但也不 **怎么** 好。” Stephen猛地一撤，仿佛被这话刺到了，但Tony反应迅速地握住了他的手，然后才将手从胸口拉开。“我不是傻瓜，就像你知道的，我看到它就认出了沉重的魔法——没有别的任何东西可以解释 **这个** 。”他朝Stephen的整个身体比划了一下。“在我开始采取反应之前我只想知道：你还是 **我的** Stephen，又或者只是另一条时间线上的陌生人？”

又停顿了好长一会儿，Stephen给了他们彼此理智思考问题的时间。“都是？”最后他猜测着说，点了点头。“有很多事情……但我只记得电影，记得我喝多了，你求我别开传送门回家然后……”他停了下来， **脸红了** 。这是Tony见过的最可爱的事了。他仍然有些小心但决定将警惕抛到脑后了。Stephen太迷糊了，坦率地说太虚弱了以至于都算不上一个威胁，Tony只知道自己可以相信这个人。他用空着的手轻轻地抚上陌生的脸，温柔地将双唇紧紧贴在Stephen的额上。

“那么，欢迎回家，无论你从何时何地而来。”

 


	2. 天空适于天堂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那么，现在这里就是家了？” Stephen目不转睛地盯着四周的环境，几乎未曾注意到自己的话引来了惊讶的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 一个简短的尾声。只是纯粹的治愈桥段，以弥补所有的苦难。Tony和Stephen，幸福而（在朝着那里前进）健康。我为之前马里布海滨别墅的不复存在感到遗憾，所以我决定复活重建它。  
> 背景音乐/灵感：麦当娜的专辑《Ray of Light》。  
> 没有什么可以掠走过去/热爱未来/没有什么可以带走黑暗/除了光芒

时光如此现实。“你能站起来吗？我想让你在崩溃前上床睡觉。”

可以预见的是，Stephen表示了抗议。至少有些事情从未改变。“我……”

“你离筋疲力尽也就五分钟的距离了，如果我不用抱你上去我会更乐意。”过去几个月他想象了很多东西，但把Stephen抱在身上？不属于其中之一。钢铁侠一想到曾经不得不在战场上抱着一个失去意识流血不止的法师就足够不寒而栗了。不需要再来一次了，永远不要。

花了好一会儿、花了好大力气支撑，他们总算设法从地上爬了起来。尽管Stephen已经尽了最大努力，Tony还是不得不或多或少地把他抬上楼，但至少负担不算太沉重，并且足够让对方意识到Tony的肩不太好使。通向卧室的跋涉全程沉默——Tony忙着研究逻辑与理论，猜想Stephen正试图将磨损后的残留记忆碎片收集到一起。

时间旅行，他总结道。也许甚至是些跨越维度的东西，但他对此不甚确定。阿戈摩托之眼不见踪影，他也不觉得在自己穿过传送门到来的时候Stephen已经在此待了很久。 **还有别的东西** 。某个足够强大的东西，由非常强大的巫师操纵，能够在经受此等可怕、惊人的速率下保护自己免遭几乎大部分的伤害。

Tony需要更多数据。他不得不得制定计划、不得不了解将会发生什么这样他才能做好准备……

“我可以听见你的思考和忧虑。不必。我发誓，地平线那头没有一个新的Thanos，你不必连轴转着去竭力为为下一次世界末日做准备。一切都好。” Stephen一边挪动，说了这短短几句就让他累得气喘吁吁。Tony带他走到走廊的尽头时，承担起了他更多的重量。他们差不多就快到了。

并不是一切都 **好** 。“你之后得告诉我。详细地。” 他把Stephen的无声当成是默认。

当他们想跨过门槛的时候袭来一阵红色织物的旋风。斗篷突然冒出来挡住了门。它甚至努力表现出了令人印象深刻的样子，仿佛有种交叉双臂的错觉。

“你不能通过。”Stephen低声说道，Tony放声笑了起来。

“是的，我们都不能。一边儿去，小红（Red），还是说你想让我把他扔在地板上？然后你可以把他抱起来然后推到床上因为我们都知道你那么喜欢他都舍不得离开留他在那儿。”

斗篷愣了好一会儿一动不动的。然后它靠得更近，相当仔细地检查了Stephen。接着，又犹豫了一会儿，将Stephen笼进一个巨大的拥抱之中。Tony不情愿地放开，相信它能让Stephen保持站立，同时也不妨碍他们重逢。

“你有太多事情要解释，”稍后他低声说，和斗篷一起将Stephen绑上了床。“但首先，”他在Stephen试图回答的时候继续说道，“你先去休息。你的斗篷会确保你留在这里，而我必须去跑点腿办点事。” **并且找到Wong。**

“留下。” Stephen伸出一只颤抖的手。“拜托？” 在Tony没有立即做出反应时他补充道。披在Stephen身上的斗篷抬头看起来好像也要加上自己的请求。

Tony叹了口气，知道自己应该做什么，当Stephen需要他时，他就不会走。“当然。” 他坐到床上将Stephen的手用自己的手握住。“现在放松，我在，我不走。”

不管怎么说他可以用手机完成大部分工作。他有一种感觉，自己不会很快离开的。

*

“所以，你怎么看？” 几个小时后他问Wong——对方刚从卡玛泰姬回来并确认了阿戈摩托之眼还在那儿——检查了所有他会的魔法之后。在Wong开口回答之前他感觉仿佛过去了永恒一样久。

Stephen仍然在休息，此刻恢复了平静因为Wong施了一些咒语来缓解他之前经历的糟糕的睡眠。他仍然一直攥着Tony的手，就如同这是唯一能支持他的东西。Tony不知道是否是因为光线的把戏让对方似乎变得比之前年轻了。不幸的是，光线对他余下的部分没有任何影响。为他增重会再次变成一场噩梦。Tony刚刚明白过来。

不，他不会那么快离开，害怕在自己不得不去洗手间的那一刻发生些什么。也许斗篷可以替他照看一分钟？或者Wong也行？

“我认为你是对的。”

“好极了。用一句话就说了这么多信息。请问你能说得更具体一点吗？”

Wong只是看着他。Tony放弃了。“好吧，我会搞明白的。我们只能等他醒来告诉我们发生了什么了，对吧？”

Tony有自己的怀疑，可怕的那种。Wong瞥了他一眼，让他明白了他们此刻想到一块儿去了。 “所以，一个来自未来的Stephen，对他来说显然糟透了。我不觉得自己会想知道他身上发生了些什么。”

“是的，你会的。” 当Wong看见他们缠绕在一起的双手时，坚忍的表情有一瞬裂开了一道口子。“我可以做一些有根据的猜测，和你一样。” 他坐在床边的椅子上，看着床上的三个。“这不是我们的Stephen，”他终于说道，“他的魔法标记更为强大和不同。但依旧是同一个。”

这话对Tony而言毫无意义，但对魔法而言有那么一些。不过，他仍然认为自己理解了这背后的意义。“他之后还问了我戒指的事。相当疯狂。”Tony再次低头看着他的手。“我认为他的意思是结婚戒指。”

托了他们友谊的福Wong差不多几乎在最前排见证了Pepper和Tony在分手之后依旧被认为应该是永远幸福的一对的事。他点点头，“在另一个现实里是她……”他没有说完，Tony对此很是感激。Tony并不喜欢回想，连听起来都像是折磨。他们现在是朋友，几乎和以前一样亲密，但是他们的订婚取消和关系破裂仍是他生命中最痛苦的回忆；考虑到他们之间的竞争关系，这不只是一个小小的打击。

 **你需要有人保护和照顾，Tony。对不起，可那个人不是我。** 这些话让他心碎，让他的世界崩毁，但他最终不得不接受彼此之间的这一真相。

他以为他永远不会跨过这个坎，永远不会找到另一个对他来说意义重大的人，成为他的另一半了。他低头看着身边沉睡的男人，知道自己错了。宇宙给了他第二次机会。他不知道自己应该做些什么才配得上拥有这个，但他决心不让它溜走了——假使现在还算为时不晚的话。

“来自另一个时间线上的未来。在那儿他获得了迄今为止远超Stephen的力量。” Wong的每一句话都让Tony的焦虑变得雪上加霜，而他的思绪以光速描绘出的各种情景变得越来越糟。“在这儿还有一些魔法在运行，我能感受到。不管是发生了什么事情，它都还没有完成。”

“那么是什么？他原本生活在另一个现实中，然后，就，噗，出现在这里，为什么？覆盖掉了 **我们的** Stephen？对不起，那是胡说八道。我不会让我们的Stephen被冒名顶替！”

“不是被覆盖掉。更多的是......融合，”床上传来一声虚弱的声音。Wong和Tony都惊讶地低下了头。Wong的咒语应该让他能睡上几个小时，然而他现在，正眨着眼睛看着他们。他很难集中视线，但过了一会儿还是将Tony归零成了一个。“两个时间线的记忆混合了在一起。一切都一团乱。” 他颤抖着，牢牢握着Tony的手又变得和受损的神经一样紧张。“我会解决的，只是给我点时间。” 他又闭上了眼睛又。“拜托，请给我点时间。” 他眼中渗出新鲜的泪水。“我发誓，我还是 **你的** 。一直都是的。 **求你** ，别离开我。” 他又睡着了。斗篷责备地抬起头来，然后替他擦起了眼泪。

Tony无可奈何地耸了耸肩，然后将织物挤走，换成了自己。在他为Stephen拭去泪水之后，又在凉爽干燥的嘴唇上落下一个吻。 **我爱你** ，他想着，头一回承认这一点。 **请你回到我身边。我们才刚刚开始。** 他不想推测Stephen的话可能意味着什么；他很快就会从这个男人口中听到的，只能希望自己能坚强到足够忍受事实。

“他是对的，你知道，”Wong说，“我发誓，他跟一小时之前比起来感觉更像是我们的Stephen了，只是更强大了。而且你也已经注意到了他的样子。他再次变得年轻起来，因为魔法可以将他的身体扭转恢复到在这一点上应当有的状态。”

Tony当然注意到了。他的头发已经恢复了颜色，面容变得更年轻，皱纹变少了——看起来几乎更像三天前和他吻别过的Stephen了。但身体仍然太瘦，没有任何改变的迹象。

“那种魔法，虽然不是他自己的，但依然会从他身上带走许多东西。” 该死的，Wong现在是可以读心了吗？“他不会很快能下床，他会讨厌躺着的每一秒。”Wong继续道。饱含深意地看着他们，Tony可以感受到有什么重大的责任落在自己周围。

 **翻译过来也就是说：你必须照顾他。从他手中保护他自己。** 这正是Tony一直害怕的。他在照顾某个需要的不仅是咖啡和一些语焉不详的鼓励话语的人上面简直一窍不通。“所以呢？”他厉声问道，“突然之间我就变成了你这辈子见都没见过的魔法专家了？”

Wong忽略了他的爆发。“看看他。你知道那是真的。”

“我当然知道！我只是不知道该拿他怎么办！”

“是的，你不知道，我会告诉你的。我会给你带些茶来然后我会去图书馆。带点可以看的书过来。等他醒来就叫我。那时候我们再试着给他吃点东西进去。”这可不是什么有尊严的逃脱，但Tony让他走了，没有多加置评。他心里还有别的事情。

“谢了，Wong。”男人点点头，离开了房间，嘴里嘀咕着“两个天生一对值得拥有彼此的白痴”。

Tony还是放弃了，任自己蜷缩在Stephen右侧的床上。“所以，这儿就剩我们三个了。” 他看着斗篷，它在Stephen左边。“你会帮我的，对吧？我对应该做些什么毫无线索。”

斗篷给了他一个明确的“你觉得 **我** 没帮吗？”的手势。对于一个古老有知觉的物品来说这可够无济于事的了。Tony瞪着它。它耸了耸肩。

“喂他吧，我猜。抓住他，陪在他身边，试着让他聊聊自己的生活。在他每一个醒来的时刻都伴着他直到他相信我不会离开他。” 这听起来像个计划的开端。斗篷似乎同意了他的说法，并且在把他也裹进去之前朝他竖起一个热情的虚拟的大拇指。温暖而舒适。Tony微笑着，决定第一次大声试着说出这个句子。“我爱你。” 他又轻轻地摸了摸Stephen的脸颊。到现在，对方几乎看起来和三天前同自己做爱的男人一模一样了。“而我在这里，守着你（I'm here for you）。”

\------ 

“那么，现在这里就是家了？” Stephen目不转睛地盯着四周的环境，几乎未曾注意到自己的话引来了惊讶的目光。“Tony？”

Tony花了一会儿才反应过来，但接着他看起来 **欣喜若狂** 。“家？我希望它是，是的。你还在恢复身体，这里对我们来说是一个安全的避风港，但如果你想……”

“我想，是的。” Stephen伸出颤抖的手。“圣所永远是我的家，但我也想和你在一起。” 尽管他喜欢圣所，但那里也是与他生命中的无数悲伤、黑暗和可怕的记忆连在一起的地方。有时很难在看到圣所的时候不被一切所淹没，于是他开始尽可能多地逃到斯塔克大厦去。在那儿，当然，他总是受欢迎的。Tony张开双臂，带着有些哀伤的表情迎接他。Tony明白失去家是多么让人难过。Stephen知道自己会回到圣所，在合适的时候，但在那之前，去一些别的地方会是不错的选择。

Tony握住他的手，将他拉入一个拥抱，接着帮他练习轻松地用双脚着地，一条胳膊搂着他的腰让Stephen可以靠在自己身上。Stephen讨厌自己的虚弱，恢复得太慢了，但他很感激Tony帮助自己的方式。只有当他开口要求时，Tony才会行动，而从不强迫Stephen、全然信任Stephen，让他知道无论何时他需要帮助Tony总会在某处。

Stephen正在学习开口要求，一辈子独自一人让他即使是这样一件最简单的事也无法做到。于他的固执，这依旧很难，他经常会躺在地上，但情况正在好起来。

**我在好起来。**

他每天都在提醒自己这一事实。到现在为止，他不仅可以站起来，偶尔也能在精疲力竭之前熬上几小时的夜，然后再回到最近的床或椅子上，在一天余下的时间里溃不成军。他的魔法也回来了。现在可以掌握一些简单的法术——对于他的一部分而言这很容易，对另一部分而言来说过于超前了。他融合前两个身体的技能水平之间的巨大差异，加之现在开始减轻的他在跨越时间和维度的旅行之中积累的虚弱，使得起初他的魔法几乎停滞不前，以至于不得不重新学习很多东西。尽管Wong帮了很大的忙，日复一日地帮他做一小时又一小时的冥想和训练，但他是否能再次完全承担履行职责仍然令人怀疑。他的生命中第三次几乎失去了所有一切，但他确定这一次不是永远的。

换做从前，他早就陷入沮丧和绝望的陷阱了。但是这次他有Tony陪在身边。这个男人不仅帮他恢复身体，也让他的精神重回正轨。精心准备的晚餐——他们没有称之为约会尽管他们确实是在约会——帮助他恢复了一些体重。他们一起过夜，伴随着无数的拥抱与谈天，这为他的灵魂创造了奇迹。没有更多了，还没有，尽管Stephen希望这快些改变。迄今为止他还是太虚弱了，而Tony依然得习惯这个新的、并不怎么算升级版本的Stephen Strange。

Tony知道自己选择了一个受了许多伤害的伴侣——无论从身体上还是心灵上而言——但他不会让他带着一生的和伤痛活下去。另一方面，Stephen记得他们缓慢的求爱过程，但也还记得自己看着Tony和Pepper幸福地结婚、一起生活、有一个可爱的孩子伴随左右。他记起了Tony的 **死** 以及这是如何摧毁自己的。他记起自己数十年间看着他的朋友们陆续变老并一个接一个地死去，而他只能留下来守卫他的星球、在无尽危险中保护他的现实。他记得自己是至尊法师，渴望最后能够结束并最终找到平静。

他也记得自己是如何成为一名新晋的秘法大使，他面对着诸多事情，也包括自Tony Stark和新的朋友与家人在他身边给予的对未来的希冀。

他们不得不重新认识对方，甚至比以前更好。他们必须 **确定** 。到现在为止他们就是如此。

“Stephen？你没事吧，宝贝？” Tony柔软的声音打断了他游走的思绪，让他回到了此刻此地。Stephen感激地笑了笑。他讨厌自己最近出现的陷入记忆与比较的倾向。但他也真的，真的很喜欢Tony为了引起他的注意而柔声说话的方式。

“只是......神游。”他终于回答道。

“好的还是坏的神游？不，不用回答，我从你脸上就可以看出来。”Tony松开了他的手，然后朝屋子里比了个手势。“那就来说说我们的一号家规：永远不把不好的回忆带来这里。这是我们拥有快乐的地方，在当下，好吗？”

 **这对你而言更容易** ，Stephen想， **你只拥有过去，而非未来。** “我答应。” 他转身再次眺望着大海梦幻般的美景，深吸了一口气。在纽约之后，只剩纯粹的幸福。“真美。”

是的。Stephen看过马里布海滨别墅的照片和视频，媒体经常将旧的那个美誉为现代建筑师的梦想。但这一座？新建的这一座？是一个旧与新、过去与未来的交融体，连 **Tony Stark** 自己都为之尖叫，简直令人叹为观止。之前他只能从空中看到它、坐直升飞机接近，而现在他走正门，只 **知道** 自己是回家了。Tony一直保守着这个秘密，直到重建完成，才将Stephen带到了这里。带他 **回家** 。

Tony轻轻推着他跨过门槛。“我带你快速周游一下然后你就可以休息了。不，不是，”当Stephen试图抗议时，他补充说，“你整个上午都在飞，而现在再飞行——我知道你不喜欢，但你看起来就快摔倒了。”Tony不爱看到他这个样子，就和Stephen自己不爱看到的那样。幸运的是，无论有多喜欢照顾和保护他们，Tony都喜欢他独立坚强，否则这也会变成不可能。他牵起Stephen的手，指引他穿过入口的大厅。“我想从我们的卧室开始看起，你有什么意见吗？” **我们** 的卧室。再没有借口了。最后，Stephen慢慢地呼出一口气，在一段永恒的等待之后，他们终于到了此刻。

是时候坚强了。“不，”Stephen说。“先给我看看别的，我能承受。” **恢复是我的条件。你答应过我的。** “等最后我和你到了床上之后我就不打算让你下去了，我可以向你保证。”

Tony给了他一个怀疑的表情但点了点头。过了一会儿当他反应过来Stephen的话背后的正真含义时，他兴高采烈地笑了。“随便你，Stephen。你懂的。但我会一直握着你的手，不只是在上下楼梯的时候。” 他伸出手，等待着，暗示地眨了眨眼睛。

Stephen不仅可以接受，甚至可以为此而活。他微笑着牵着Tony的手，走进了他们的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 那面镜子无论从形状还是形式都不是受星际之门SG-1中的量子镜启发。不，一点都没有。;)


End file.
